An Honored Promise
by Tancho
Summary: Set in The Blood Moon Lion universe. Theo Quin 'Teddy' Shepard sacrifices her essence to bring peace to the galaxy, leaving Liara with a single, hollow promise. Can her promise to 'always come back' still be honored?


**Yo. **

**So, I'm the worst (yes, yes, I'm aware). Basically: I've been working as a contract musician for two years, and I've decided to finish my art degree. Acceptance required essays. Essays required time. Time that could have been invested in The Blood Moon Lion. So, I didn't forget about it, I just felt guilty every time I would work on a new chapter. That's not to say that I haven't been writing. There is a lot of material already written, and I'll be updating in the next day or two. My hope is to update no later than tomorrow night. In the meantime, allow me to treat you to a one-shot treat. **

**First, there are spoilers in this story. Blah, you've been warned.**

**Second, for various reasons, I am not a fan of Synthesis. Given how I play the game, and my deep love for EDI and Legion's dialogue, I feel that Synthesis is almost insulting to what they fought for. To what you fought for in every game, really. If (and I really want it to be reality) I am able to write Blood Moon Lion through ME3, I will not be using Synthesis...however, I have not been able to shrug off the idea of Shepard coming back post Extended Cut. It's all head canon after that, so why the hell not? So, I went ahead and churned it out. Throw me some thoughts if you're up to it.**

**And, a personal demand: A lot of the stories lately have been hella sad. Well written, but hella sad. Even DE3 is making me depressed. I'm not into super-sweet, but come on people! I NEED YOU TO BE HAPPY SO I CAN READ YOUR HAPPY STORIES AND BE HAPPY MYSELF. **

**Yeah. **

**All of this belongs to Bioware.**

**I'm serious about the happy thing. Someone write something cheerful, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.**

* * *

Liara sat listening to the storm outside, sipping quietly on a cup of tea. As she gently placed her mug on the table, her eyes flitted upwards, gazing out of her windows.

_The wind is especially fierce tonight, _she thought idly.

Ten years. It had been ten years since a flash of green had converged on the Normandy. She felt her skin prickle at the memory. As the light passed through them, it seemed to rewrite their very being. Liara had been lying in the infirmary at the time, Chakwas repairing her injured leg. As the wave passed through the room, her wounds seem to stitch themselves together, microscopic nanites weaving the muscles and skin back together. She remembered staring at Chakwas, the two women meeting each other's eyes in shock.

Everything had changed; synthetic and organic tangled in harmony. The Reapers ceased their harvest, and instead, spoke plainly, sharing the collective knowledge of every cycle. Although one would have expected extreme distrust, all organics could now _feel _and _understand _the Reapers. This alone forged unity between all life, as the line between synthetic and organic faded, and together they rebuilt all that was lost.

This was cause for celebration and unending joy, but Liara did not share in it.

Shepard was gone. When Alliance soldiers scoured the wreckage of the Citadel, they had only found her bondmate bracelet. Hackett had returned it to Liara personally. Now, the bracelet hung on a string, along with Liara's, above her bed. To her, it was a constant reminder of what she had lost.

Sighing, Liara shook the memories from her head and lifted her mug once more. As she took another sip, there was a sharp crack of lightning; her house shook slightly as green light flashed through every window.

Frozen in place, Liara's breathing became shallow. _What just happened?_

Standing, she made her way to a nearby window. Although it was impossibly dark outside, she could make out the ghostly wisps of smoke rising from the ground.

_Lightning must have struck nearby – _

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. Her body went rigid as the sound seemed to reverberate through her. Staring out the window, she saw that green light was flashing at random near the smoking ruin on the ground.

Steeling herself, Liara ignited her biotics and opened her front door. The wind slapped her from every direction as she stepped onto her porch; a small cyclone was forming where the lightning had struck. The smoke spun away, green electricity jumping and sparking. Liara's eyes widened as something ivory began to form, building itself from nothing. She knew almost immediately what it was; _bones. _She watched as a skeleton was crafted from the ground up. As the skull came together, nerves and data streams began to tangle around the whole, flesh following quickly after.

Liara's hand covered her mouth, her eyes wide in horror. The sight was gut wrenching, but she could not tear herself away. It was the kind of thing you only saw in nightmares.

As flesh covered the skull, wild blonde hair followed, and small markings appeared on its face.

And then its mouth opened, the same scream echoing through the air once more. Collapsing to its knees, it teetered for a moment, before falling on its side. It curled into the fetal position and moved no more.

Liara was suddenly aware of her clenched jaw and labored breathing; she was too afraid to move. The naked body in front of her was human, and as far as she could tell, it was breathing. Slowly, she edged forward, attempting to get a better look. Stepping around, she knelt beside them, pushing back the hair plastered to their face.

As soon as she made out the features in the darkness, her body flew backwards, crawling away.

_Shepard._

Gulping, she tried to regain composure and think logically. _No. You know that she's dead. You don't know what just happened, but then, we don't know the extent of Synthesis. This…keep it together, T'soni. Wishful thinking is only going to get you hurt._

Standing, she attempted to brush herself off, but immediately realized it was futile; she had been so distracted by the strange human before her that she forgot it was raining. Straightening, she gathered her thoughts. _Whoever they are, they have a lot of explaining to do. But…I can't leave them in the rain. Shepard wouldn't leave them in the rain._

Kneeling beside the body once more, she lifted them into her arms and carried them inside. Laying them on her couch, she retreated to her bedroom, returning with blankets. As she covered the stranger, she noticed, for the first time, a piece of jewelry on their wrist.

_A bondmate bracelet._

Curiosity getting the better of her, she lifted their arm, turning the bracelet over in her hand. Again, she felt her entire being recoil. Her breathing became shallow and her eyes widened in shock. Shades of red and blue woven with a steel cord – _Shepard's bondmate bracelet. _

Turning, Liara rushed into her bedroom, checking the tethered bracelets above her bed. _There was only one. _Liara was now visibly trembling, her mind reeling in shock. Bringing her hands up and gripping either side of her head, she tried to sort through her thoughts and calm down. The hammering in her chest, however, was now growing louder in her head.

Suddenly, her omnitool beeped, causing her to jolt painfully from her inner chaos. Lifting her aching arms, she saw that it was EDI.

_EDI? _

While she was not interested in speaking to anyone at the immediate moment, she knew she needed another voice to help her view the situation objectively. EDI was the epitome of objectiveness. Accepting the call, she pulled up a screen, seeing EDI's face flicker to life.

"EDI, it's been a lo-"

"Is she there?"

Silence followed EDI's sudden interruption. Liara stood dumbfounded for a moment, staring blankly at the screen before her brow furrowed and she blinked rapidly.

"I- what? Is…_is who here, EDI?"_

EDI didn't reply immediately. She had expected a more direct answer from Liara, and was now unsure on how to proceed. If she was not careful, she could inflict unnecessary pain if her instincts proved incorrect.

Hesitantly, EDI repeated her question with emphasis, "Liara. _Is __**she **__there?" _

Liara's jaw tightened slightly and her breath quickened. "EDI, what do you know? What aren't you telling me?"

"Liara, _please; _has anything…_strange _happened tonight?"

"…Yes. But, EDI, please; what is goi-"

"For the past several years, there have been murmurs. It is hard to hear above the noise, but it _is _there. People everywhere have heard, or perhaps _felt, _something brewing. Those who practice meditation among different species, the Geth, and myself, have sensed something shifting in…the air."

"EDI," Liara hedged, "I understand that Synthesis has…defied all that we know…but _you aren't making sense."_

Nodding solemnly, EDI replied, "I am aware, Liara. A lack of comprehension, however, does not render something nonexistent. An essence – _her essence, perhaps –_has been pulling itself together for several years now. The echoes of it have been felt throughout the galaxy. I am incapable of providing you with a more comprehensive explanation at this time, but my question remains: _Is she there?"_

Liara's chest heaved slightly as she studied EDI's face.

"It cannot be her."

"Is it?"

"EDI…"

"Liara," EDI began, her voice finding confidence, "Aren't you tired?"

"I – I beg your pardon?"

"Liara, it has been 3,855 days since Admiral Hackett presented you with Shepard's bondmate bracelet. You have lived mostly in isolation since that time. Aren't you tired of her absence? While the circumstances_ are_ _incredible, _I do not understand your inability to accept what is before you. _Is she there?"_

"_My inability to accept what is before me? _EDI, she died once before! I'm sure you can understand my skepticism given the fact that the last time she was alive, she promised she was always coming back!"

"I did promise that, didn't I?"

The voice was not EDI's. It was loud enough, however, that Liara's omnitool microphone picked it up, and EDI immediately cut the call in response.

Liara stopped breathing. She heard the soft padding of feet as the stranger slowly came to a stop nearly a foot behind her. Feeling a lump form in her throat, threatening to ruin her emotions, Liara tried to speak over the pain thundering in her chest.

"N-no. _You are dead. _I…I cannot do this any longer."

There was a moment of silence before the stranger whispered, "It was a difficult promise to keep; it took time."

"It seems _I'm _always the one actually experiencing the time in between, doesn't it? You die and wake up two_, _ten years later, and I had the pleasure of living every aching moment," the venom in her words caused her to inwardly cringe.

From behind, she heard a soft chuckle.

Releasing an angry sob, Liara lashed out. "_Are you mocking me?"_

There was a soft sigh, and Liara recognized it immediately – _she _would always sigh when a soft, compassionate smile crossed her features. Although she was not facing the stranger, she could clearly picture their face at the present.

"_I would never mock you," _They said with firm resolve. "You're right – the last time this happened, I awoke two years later as though I had only fallen asleep the night before. I can assure you, however, that this was not the case this time around…"

Liara felt her lip tremble slightly as she fought the growing lump in her throat. She was losing the battle – _she _was so close that Liara could turn and embrace her; something that was impossible not an hour before. Turning slightly, she allowed herself a glimpse of the stranger in her peripheral vision.

"I experienced every moment of the past ten years, Liara. Every part of my being was scattered…and I've spent a decade trying to put myself back together."

Liara steeled herself and finally turned to fully face the stranger. Standing before her, cloaked with a blanket, was a tall woman with wild, blonde hair. Her green eyes and freckles seemed to scream ferocity, and she couldn't help but be reminded of a lion when she looked at her. This look was all it took for a strangled sob to finally escape Liara's throat. Lifting her hands, Liara covered her mouth as tears spilled from her eyes.

The stranger stepped forward, smiling softly, her entire being reverberating with love. "It's an excruciating thing, having one's being ripped to pieces…but I made a _promise…_and I am _nothing _if I do not honor them."

Muffled by her hands, Liara asked, "So you're back…for your honor?"

Smiling sadly, the stranger stepped forward, finally bridging the gap between them. Reaching up, she cupped Liara's face. "_No. _I honor my promise because it was made for and to the one I love; the one who defines me. _The one who means everything to me." _

Brows furrowing with shaky hope, Liara finally choked out her name.

"_Shepard."_

Chuckling with childish delight, she flashed a joyful smile. "Every piece of me has ached for you. _Please _let me fulfill my promise."

Liara's arms were around her in a split second. For the first time in ten years, they were holding each other. Liara's grip on Shepard was like a vice as she sobbed with relief into her shoulder.

"_You're here. You…oh, goddess…"_ Shepard's embrace was no less tight, but she allowed a hand to tenderly trace the folds of Liara's neck.

Finally, Liara pulled back slightly, leaning her forehead against Shepard's.

"Please, _please _do not let this be a dream," Liara breathed as she cupped Shepard's face.

"I think you'd agree," Shepard began, merriment dancing in her eyes, "that this is _too fantastic _to be a dream."

Something between a sob and a giggle escape Liara as Shepard leaned in and captured her lips. Slowly, they reacquainted themselves with the feel and taste of the other. As it grew deeper, Liara seemed to smile into the kiss, her body finally surging forward with confidence.

_It really was Shepard._

They broke away for air, both fighting their own joyful fit of giggles. Lowering her hands to Shepard's shoulders, Liara pushed the blanket from her frame. Before her stood the reborn body of her bondmate, and she wanted nothing more than to remap what she had lost.

Smiling knowingly, Shepard slowly helped Liara out of her clothes before they fell softly into her bed. As Liara's eyes shifted to black, a weight seemed to fall from their shoulders; a decade's worth of sorrow had met its end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning light crept through her windows, slowly bringing Liara out of her slumber. For a brief moment, her mind registered her memories, and she wondered if it was all a dream. She then felt the warmth of Shepard's breasts pressed firmly against her back, and her arm wound tightly around her body, and realized it had _most certainly not _been a dream.

Smiling, she felt tears of relief slip down her face, and she sighed happily. Behind her, Shepard stirred.

"Mmm," she murmured, kissing Liara's shoulder. Shifting, Liara felt Shepard pull away for a moment, and turned her head to see where she was going. She had only just gotten Shepard back, and any loss of contact seemed 'too soon'. She smiled, however, when she saw what she was doing.

Shepard reached up and pulled the tethered bondmate bracelet from the wall. Sinking back into the blankets, Liara rested her head on Shepard's chest, as Shepard wrapped her arms back around her. Working together, each with one hand, they slowly removed the string from the bracelet.

Leaning in, Shepard kissed Liara's crest and quietly asked, "May I?"

Liara nodded, smiling into Shepard's chest. Lifting her hand, she tucked her thumb so that Shepard could gently push the bracelet onto her wrist.

"It seems time has become irrelevant, huh?" Shepard asked. Liara looked up into Shepard's face, eyebrows furrowed inquisitively.

"There was a time when you and I would have been separated by centuries. Now, it seems time has little hold on us; there is no telling how long we will live. Some even think we may be _beyond _expiration dates." Shepard paused a moment, and sighed. "That's not the point, however."

Resting her shin on Shepard's chest, Liara smiled softly. "And what exactly _is _the point?"

Shepard lifted her hand, gently tracing the outline of Liara's face. "It's that I love you, dearly. No matter how much time I have, it's yours," she paused, and added, "With fewer interruptions this time, of course."

"Given that there have only been two interruptions, I'll count 'fewer' as 'none'."

"Sounds wonderful to me," Shepard laughed.

Liara's features softened, and she whispered, "The same is true of me, Teddy. What I said ten years ago still stands today."

"Oh?" Shepard smiled. "And that is?"

"That I love you…and I am _yours."_

* * *

_Aaaand that's a rap._ Let me know what you think. Lubz.


End file.
